Bat Family Enemy
by Cajun Strong Man
Summary: This is Twyla Wayne's First adventure
1. Change Your Point Of View

Homework and Help

Cajun Strong Man

I am getting so frustrated. I have been New Orleans for three years and have been trying to stem the tide on a major gang war.

Who am I?

I am Twyla Becca Wayne, daughter of the Batman and cat woman and the adopted daughter of Wonder Woman.

For the last three years I have been working with, not only the police, but also with at partner named Armando Gonzalez. He is the masked hero/vigilante El Dorado.

One night during what I thought was an unsuccessful patrol, I ran into one of the captains for one of the gangs. I started to question him. " Who is your leader? He was real smart with me and said, "Why should I tell you?" I replied, "If you do not, then I will do this..." I then showed him one of my hands and retracted the claws. He asked, "What are you going to do?" I think that I will poke you in the eye." He said that that it did not scar him. I then changed my tactic and went south, below his waist. He then got real nervous because he thought that I would castrate him and said, "The big Boss is A lady called Rachel Thorne.

I went back home that night and saw Armando. I said to him, "I know who is screwing the possible truce." He asked, "Who ?". I said, "Rachel Thorne.".

It had been three weeks since I had gotten the information that Rachel Thorne was the gang leader that was mucking up the works in respect to a truce. I was getting frustrated because I could not put things together to why. I decided that I should go back to Gotham for help.

As I lay down in bed with my Fiancé I turn turn to him and I say, "I am going to have to call in the big guns on this case. I have to go back to Gotham an talk to my father."

I got up the next morning and phoned Louis Armstrong International Airport and had them ready my Gulf Stream. Later on that day we were in the air and on our way back to Gotham.

I got on the phone and called Wayne Manor.

A person answered. This was a person that I did not recognize. I said, "Hello, who is this." . It was a woman's voice that answered back, "I am Alfrida Pennyworth." I then said, "Alfrida, I am Becca, please tell dad and mom that I am on my way home, with special person, I need his help on a case.". She then said, "Right away, Miss Becca." I then hung up.

We landed at Gotham International Airport and one of our families many cars was there. As I got off the plane, I saw a tall, thin, athletic looking female of about thirty-five. I automatically put it together that this was Alfrida Pennyworth.

I walked up and said, "Hello." She shook my hand and said "Hello, Miss Becca. Your father and mother are expecting you." She then took our luggage and helped us into the car.

It took us some time but about an hour later, we drove up to the Wayne Manor. When we arrived mom and dad were waiting for us in the library.

I asked Alfrida if all of the accommodations were set. She said, "Yes.".

We then made our way into the library.

When we got there, there was the usual welcomes. Armando' eyes got big when he saw that my mother was Wonder Woman.

Dad looked at him and asked, "and you are?" I said, 'Mom and dad, that is one of the two things that we have to talk about." I went on, " I guess that you have been paying some attention to what has been going on in New Orleans?" Dad said, "No, not really." I then continued, "It started almost started the week after you left and it is getting as bad as it was here in Gotham between the time grandma and grandpa's murders and the time when you first showed up as Batman." He then said "That bad, Huh?" I then finished telling him the information, "Yes, but that is not the worst or it. Most of the gangs are getting sick and tired of the war and want to call a truce but one particular one does not. I recently found out who the leader of the gang is." Dad said, "and..." I responded "Rachel Thorne.".

We all went to the the old grandfather clock and he pushed it open. We climbed down the long winding staircase down to the cave. When we got there, I saw Warner sitting at the Bat computer ad Dick and Barbara sitting on the couch in the training room.

Before we got started I called everyone together and said, " Other then the research that I want to do, I have another announcement. This is a big one. Armando and my self are engaged to be married." Barbara asked, " When did this happen?" I said, "Two years ago."

Warner was logging into the computer the reports from the nights work. Dad sat down and entered his codes and into the back files. He copied some information onto a disk and handed it over to me. I told him that I may need some extra help on this one. Dick got onto his cell phone and called someone. He came up do me and spoke, "I have called Maria and I have asked her to hop a flight to New Orleans."

Mom then said that she would like to help as well.


	2. Battle Plan

Strategy

Cajun Strong Man

Armando, and I left for Gotham. I had mother go back to the watchtower and get Marksman, the Super Twins, Golden Eagle, and Speed Control.

When we all got back to the Big Easy, I set up a meeting with the Mayor Thibodaux, Chief Boudreaux, and the rest of the law enforcers and first responders in the New Orleans area. I said, "I know how this person thinks." I took out my laptop and went to power point and started to go through point by point where I wanted all of assets [positions.

I told mother she was in charge of logistics and the press.

I sent Speed Control over to the west bank

I sent the super twins over to the Irish Channel,

While me, Armando, and Golden Eagle went over to the Ninth Ward.

The reason that we three were in the Ninth Ward is because that is where Miss Thorne was headquartered.

The last thing that I set up was the with the Mayor. I wanted him to have martial law until we find the perpetrator.


	3. Big Battle

The Battle

Cajun Strong Man

After setting the strategy and positioning the assets, it was time for the battle.

A few hours after we got in, I got a message from Armstrong International that there was another private jet there. Before I went out to battle I went there to see what was up. When I arrived, I was pleasantly surprised to see that father had come. He said that he had wanted to help so I took him home and sat him at the Cat Computer. I said, " I want you to monitor everything from here." I gave him the lowdown on the plan and he took the the seat at the Cat Computer after I got on the radio and told everyone the he would be monitoring things.

I then got dressed and headed out to the Ninth Ward . I found Armando sitting on top of a building watching a bank. I asked him what was up. He said, "It appears that Miss Thorne has said that she wants this bank robbed. This may be the break that we need. I think that there is possibility that we can find out where she is from one of them." I asked, "Why are we waiting?" He said, "For some reason they have not made their move yet."

Just then an armored car pulled up and fifty men game out. I thought to myself that this was the reason. As the got out and started to prepare, Armando and I swung around the back of the building to better surprise them. I climbed the building and peeked into the sky light and saw that there were aboubt fifty people in there and there and that included the managers and tellers. I went back to Armand and told him to to take out the guys at the Armored car and I would help the people inside the bank. I went to the drive through window and asked if the teller inside was 'OK' she said that she was. She had locked herself into the this room and was not going to let them in no matter what. It was a smart move because there was not much money there and they forgot all about her. I was at the first window and I asked her if she would open the door that people put their money and checks into. She asked why. I said, one of my friends was Ray Palmer and he found way to shrink people and that was how I was going to get into the building. She opened it and I shrunk myself and then the outside door closed and the inner one opened and she grabbed me and put me on the floor. I then enlarged myself and quietly opened the door which she had locked.

As I walked out, the first place I went was the vault. I went and said, "You are not going to get away with your ill gotten gains." Then groused at me, "That is what you think." There were about ten robbers there and I made quick work of them. I then went into the front part of the bank and with the help of Armando stopped them from taking the money, bearer bonds, and other funds from the bank.

I asked, "El Dorado, is there a thug that is not knocked out?' He took me outside ans showed me a person that was tied to on of the columns. I reached down to my left hip grabbed my Lasso. I rapped it around him and started the questioning.

I queried him, "Where is your boss?" He said, " We are supposed to met her in Destrehan." I then said, "And.." He answered, " I don't know." I then said, "You don't know or you won't say?" He got agitated and answered shortly, " Look I do not know what was to happen next because she had said that she was going to tell us when we got there."

we brought out the rest of the robbers, and asked them if they wanted to make a deal.

The leader said, " Here is the deal, if you take us to the place where you are supposed to meet your boss, I will have someone talk to the authorities and see if it is at all possible to get you a much lesser sentence." "That is your reprieve, if after you get out and do another crime, there will be no quarter held. Do you understand?" The leader said, "Yes."

I got in touch with dad and told him my plan and told him to relay the message to mom and Chief Boudreaux.

We got into the back then allowed them to put some the money in, and then they got in. I had Armando turn us invisible with his necklace.

As they unloaded the armored car and we heard them tell Miss Thorne that they could not get all of the money because we showed up. I heard her say that it was fine because this was one of many diversions. Then I heard her on the phone and she asked if her plane was ready.

I put my had to my ear and said, "Dad can you tell mom to head to the Armstrong International and stop a plane from taking off?" He said "Yes."

Bruce said "Diana," Diana answered "What." Bruce said " Can you please head to the airport, there is a plane there. Whatever happens, you are not to let it get off of the ground."

Mom then transported to the watchtower and went into on of the many labs that dad had set up. She knew what she wanted and she picked up a small, hand sized, box-looking device. It so happened to be a mini-EMP generator. She headed to the tower and asked, "Are there any planes that have requested emergency takeoff?" Tower Manager, "Yes there is." He showed her which one it was and told her which hanger it was in. She sneaked in and took out the EMP box, aimed it at the airplane, pressed the button on the top of it. It hummed a bit, then it shut off.

She then went outside of the hanger and touched her ear and said, " Bruce, it is done." Dad said, "Fine Diana, please stay there and wait."

Meanwhile, back at the warehouse in Destrehan there was a big fight going on. They kept calling out thugs to slow us down. Thorne found her way into the one thing that she though she was safe. I heard a beeping in my ear. I touched it and said, "Dad, what is is?' He said. "Let them go." I asked, "Why?" He then said, "They think that they are going to the airport to get away, but you mom is on the scene and says that she has things well in hand." I responded, "O.K." I turned to Armando and said "We have our orders, we are to let them go." He raised his eyebrow as if he wanted ask a question or to argue but he kept his mouth shut.

I put my hand up to my ear and said, "J'urre, site to site teleport for two, center on Wonder Woman."

with in ten seconds we were standing next to mother on one side of the hanger waiting for Miss Thorne to show up. I had Armando go to the tower and ask to be able to talk straight to the pilot. They had the pilot set it up for for him to be able to talk to directly to the cabin. The plan was to have the pilots act like everything was normal. They started to refuse then I said, "What ever she is paying you, I will double it." They looked at each other and then agreed. So we went back to our hiding place and waited.

We saw the limo roll into the hanger and quietly followed it into the hanger. We found a hiding place behind some crates and we turned ou communicators on and waited for the signal. Armando then said, "Miss. Thorne, give yourself up, you are going nowhere." I could almost read her thoughts and knew that she was thinking 'that is what you think.' Mom and I stepped out from our hiding spot and in front of the plane. We knew that there was no way that the pane was going to move because it had been affected by and EMP. Mom flew up and ripped the door off a I threw my whip and climbed up as well. It did not take us long to go through the thugs and then we arrested her.

By the time that we disembarked, Chief Boudreaux was there and he took her away. With all of the information that had been recovered from her many hideouts, Rachel Thorne was put away for a long time.

Maybe...


End file.
